In many rod type oil well pumps, the pump is driven by a reciprocating polished rod and the rod is surrounded by a rod liner. The liner has a liner head at its top end, which is fixed to the polished rod by bolts threaded into radial bores in the liner head and acting on the polished rod is set screws.
It is common for the connection between the liner and the polished rod to fail. When it does, oil may be pumped from the top of the liner producing an unacceptable spill. Various solutions have been proposed for capturing oil leaks of this sort or for closing valves included in the system to prevent the leakage.
Another problem that arises is repair of a pump in which the connection of the liner to the polished rod has failed. This may be a difficult and time-consuming task that may involve the disassembly of the liner from the polished rod. The resultant assembly is just as subject to failure as the original.
The present invention is concerned with an apparatus that may serve for the rapid repair of damaged pumps and the prevention of further failure. Where desired, it can be used as an original installation.